Pride Vs Nobility
by twotengoten
Summary: Bleach AU, or possibly distant future. Original characters, no characters from the actual series. Rated T for violence and a little language. Captain Dosu Gennosuke is a traitor, and another unidentified shinigami threatens the court. Reviews welcome.
1. Betrayal

**Pride Vs. Nobility**

**Chapter 1: Betrayal**

The dark sky was cloudy. A man with long, light blue hair stood in the courtyard, staring forward. His clothes rustled in the wind, his captain's robe fluttering back, obscuring the eight symbol on his back.

"I'm telling you…stand down now or face the consequences." Captain Shosuke placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. With a smirk, he added, "You don't want that, do you?"

Captain Dosu stood over Ayame's dead body, sword bloodstained. Blood also covered the lower half of his captain's robe and was caked in his short, black hair. "You actually think you can stop me, 8th squad captain? You always were an arrogant son of a—"

"Don't make me do this, Dosu. I don't want to hurt you." Shosuke interjected. He drew his sword from it's sheath and held it firmly with his two hands in a tense manner.

Dosu gripped his sword. "These people are animals, Shosuke. They all deserve to be put down like animals as well." Dosu stepped towards his former captain. "I thought you of all people would understand why I have to do what I'm doing."

"You're killing innocent people, Dosu. You're the animal. Now put your zanpaku-to away and come quietly. There's still a chance you won't be put to death."

"Come quietly? So the pompous—I mean _fearless_ Commander Kurosaki can lock me up for all eternity? I don't think so." Dosu stepped forward again. He was releasing a massive amount of reiatsu; the air around him seemed to be darker. Shosuke stepped back.

"I'll ask one more time, Dosu. Stand down or I will take you down."

"Then I guess there's no use arguing anymore." Dosu looked down. He saw the blood on his sword and hands. "She was a foolish girl, that Ayame. How long was it before she became your lieutenant? A month after I was promoted? Come now, Shosuke. You really couldn't have been that attached to her."

"Ayame was a dear friend of mine and a loyal lieutenant, and I used to say the same about you." Shosuke couldn't even look at her body. He tried as hard as he could to suppress the anger coursing through him. Anger never solved anything, that's what his sensei always told him. "I wanted to let justice and the law avenge her death, but it seems as though I'll have to do it myself!" Shosuke ran forward and swung as hard as he could at Dosu, who quickly looked up and raised his sword to defend. The two swords hit, and the pressure of both captains' reiatsus collided with a huge eruption of energy.

Dosu laughed. "How quickly you go from docile to hostile, captain. You're the same as all the others, a pacifistic hypocrite!" Shosuke pushed forward, pushing Dosu back.

Shosuke thrust his sword forward. Dosu parried and swung from the side as Shosuke raised his blade to defend, stopping Dosu's sword inches from his neck. Dosu pulled away and swung, this time a downward swing. Then from the side, then towards the shoulder, then downward again, Shosuke barely being able to keep up with Dosu's speed.

_I had no idea Dosu had gotten this much stronger. _thought Shosuke._ I'm barely able to keep up with him and he's not even breaking a sweat._

Continuing the assault, Dosu pushed forward hard, shoving Shosuke back. "Come now, Captain. Surely this isn't the extent of your abilities?"

Breathing a little heavier, Shosuke raised his sword to his chest. "You leave me no choice." He raised the sword above his head. "_Strengthen...Genkan…_" Dosu smiled. He knew what this sword was capable of.

The sword began to glow brightly, and soon the aura surrounded all of Shosuke. Slowly the hilt and guard of his blade began to grow and cover Shosuke's hand. It creeped up his arm and over his shoulder, then hardened into a tight, black armor. The sword itself nearly doubled in thickness, and began to look more like a claymore than a katana. When the glow began to die, the blade was a cold black.

"I told you, Dosu, I will not let you succeed on your twisted mission!" Shosuke released a massive amount of reiatsu, breaking up the ground around him and sending out a blast of cold air that chilled Dosu to the bone.

Dosu shook it off. "You're pathetic sword doesn't scare me!" screamed Dosu as he ran full force at Shosuke. Dosu swung down so hard that he smashed the ground, raising a huge cloud of dust. When the dust cleared…nothing. Shosuke was gone. Dosu looked around confused, then felt a huge chill run through his body as an ice cold blade touched his neck.

"Dosu…give up now." Shosuke stood behind him, blade to his neck. Dosu's eyes bulged. He had forgotten how much Genkan increased it's master's speed. Sweat of fear began to roll down his face…and freezing when it got near Shosuke's blade.

"I forgot how much speed you gain when you release Genkan, captain. Perhaps I underestimated you."

"This is the end, Dosu. Give up now, although I'm sure the Commander would love the head of his new 13th squad captain. There's—"

"Captain Dosu! Captain Shosuke! What on earth are you two doing?" said a voice.

Dosu took the opportunity to duck away from what would have been his untimely beheading. "Miko…you must help me! Captain Shosuke's gone mad!"

Dosu's lieutenant ran into the courtyard towards her captain. "Captain Shosuke, why have you released your zanpaku-to?"

"Miko, get away from that man, he's a criminal now." Shosuke warned.

"Captain Dosu…what's going on—" she noticed Ayame's dead body. "AYAME!"

"Miko, Captain Shosuke has gone mad. He killed his own lieutenant and now he's trying to kill me." Shouted Dosu.

"Don't believe him, Miko. He killed Ayame and I'm here to stop him."

Dosu move towards his lieutenant. Standing in front of her, he held up his sword. "I won't let you hurt Miko like you did Ayame, Shosuke."

"Captain Dosu…" Miko looked confused. Her eyes welled up with tears seeing Ayame, her sister's dead body.

"Miko, step slowly away from your captain. He is a criminal charged with several murders and treason." Shosuke tried to remain as calm as possible. He pointed his sword at Dosu.

"Captain…" said Miko softly, "is this true?"

Dosu spun around and grabbed Miko, and she screamed as he put his sword to her neck. "You know, a _loyal_ lieutenant wouldn't even question her captain."

Shosuke, careful not to set off Dosu's anger, slowly stepped forward. "Let her go, Dosu."

"Yes…please Captain, let me go!" screamed Miko.

"Oh please, like your heroic crap is really going to make me let her go. If I let her go then she'll run away and get some of your eighth squad morons to stop me. But as long as I hold on to her I'm in control of this game." Dosu's sword was pressed against Miko's neck, ready to cut at an instant. "I guess we're at a standstill now." He smiled.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Koji opened his eyes. The sky was bright.

_How long have I been laying here? How…did I get here?_

A sharp pain shot through Koji's body. He moved his hand down to his side, and felt a warm, sticky substance. _Am I…dead? Dying?_

Koji tried to remember the events that got him there. All he could remember was flashes of clanging swords, anger, and screaming. Reaching again to his side, he realized the bleeding had stopped. Koji slowly and painfully sat up, and noticed his sword lying beside him, charred from hilt to tip.

"When did I release you, Kashou?"

The sword glowed slightly, giving off a faint heat. "_Koji…we lost a battle._"

"Well…I can tell that. What happened?"

"_Dosu…"_

Memories suddenly snapped back into Koji's mind. He remembered now. "Dosu…Captain Dosu…I tried to stop him…I failed…" Koji remembered the fight now. Koji had seen Dosu harassing Ayame. Upon arriving, Dosu became hostile, drawing his sword on Koji. Koji did likewise, and a battle ensued. Dosu's shikai…it was so powerful. More powerful than a measly third seat could handle, at least.

"Kashou…why am I not dead?"

"_I singed your cut...stopping your bleeding. Koji, can you get up?"_

"Yes…I think I can." Koji slowly stood up. The pain was nearly unbearable. He picked up his sword. The scorch marks slowly faded away, revealing the shine beneath. He put his sword back in its' sheath, and slowly walked towards the wall near him. He could barely support himself.

Off in the distance, he heard a scream. "AYAME!"

"That's…that's Miko! Miko is in trouble!" Wincing in pain, he ran as hard as he could towards the scream.

Looking down off the balcony, Koji saw Captain Shosuke, sword released, pointing his sword at Dosu, who was holding Miko. Ayame's dead body lay behind Shosuke.

"Dosu…that bastard…"

OOOOOOOOOOO

"YOU BASTARD!"

Dosu looked up, surprised to see Koji atop the balcony. Shosuke saw his chance. In a flash he smashed his elbow into Dosu's face, forcing him to release Miko, who coughed and fell down. Dosu, quick to react, caught his footing and swung down at Shosuke, who blocked the attack and thrust his shoulder into Dosu's body, knocking him onto his back.

Koji had jumped down and ran to Miko. He held her tightly as she was crying. "Koji, why is Captain Dosu doing this? Why did he kill Ayame?" Koji's gaze stayed on Dosu. Rage was in his eyes.

Shosuke pointed his sword down at Dosu's neck. Dosu's sword lay a few feet away. "It's over, Dosu. You-" Shosuke stopped mid-sentence. He couldn't move.

Dosu slid out from under Shosuke's sword. "You can't move, can you, Captain? My zanpaku-to seems to have graciously saved me at this point." Dosu got up and picked up his sword. Holding it tightly, he said _"Devour…Kokuei!_"

_No…_thought Miko. _Captain is going to use it…_

Dosu's sword began to glow and change shape. The hilt grew longer as the blade grew shorter, curving into a hook-like tip. Dosu himself even seemed to change appearance, his short, black hair turning grayish and his eyes growing dark. His sword had changed into a scythe with a huge blade, and when the glowing stopped it could be seen as pitch black. Dark energy surrounded Dosu.

"What…have you…" stammered Shosuke. He was regaining a little of his movement.

"What have I done? Is that what you're going to ask?" laughed Dosu. "Why my Kokuei has stolen your shadow, Captain."

Shosuke's eyes grew wide as he saw his very shadow leave from under his feet, being absorbed into Dosu's scythe. He never knew that losing a shadow would hurt this bad.

Koji held Miko tightly. She clung to his clothes, neither of them able to move out of fear. They both just stared at the on-going battle.

"Do…su…you…bastard!" shouted Shosuke. His reiatsu became almost visible, as he was trying to break out of the binding Kokuei had put on him. With a scream he shattered the hold, blowing up dust. He fell to his knees, breathing heavily.

"Now, now…Captain Shosuke. Don't be too hasty." Dosu said with a smirk. "You'll soon be dead, and won't have to worry about stopping me!" With that he charged at Shosuke, swinging his scythe at his neck. Shosuke, barely able to react, ducked down and raised Genkan to block. The two swords clashed violently.

Koji and Miko both nearly collapsed due to the thick concentration of reiatsu in the air. Shosuke's cold but silent and Dosu's dark…almost choking.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Hiroshi woke up to a surge of reiatsu. _Shosuke…and Dosu? Why…have you released your zanpaku-tos?_

He rolled over and saw his wife. She was undisturbed. _Wow…she could sleep through this? I bet everyone in Soul Society is waking up over this. There must be something very wrong._

Pulling on his kimono he stepped outside into the morning light. Looking over Soul Society from the 7th squad tower, he could sense that many things had occurred over the past night. Rising with the sun was reiatsu, flowing to him from the east…towards the main courtyard.

Suddenly…a strong familiar force from behind. Hiroshi looked back, seeing his sword glowing brightly. "What's wrong, Akeno? You sense it too?"

"_I sense…coming death._"

OOOOOOOOOOO

Another clash of sword and scythe sent energy rumbling through the courtyard. Shosuke pushed hard against Dosu, moving him back as Shosuke charged forward, swinging with all his might. The very air he swung through froze, falling as ice chunks to the ground. Dosu raised his scythe to meet the oncoming blade, blocking with the extended grip. The impact caused ice to roll over the grip of Dosu's scythe, and over his hands.

"AHH!" he screamed as he felt the intense cold shoot through his arms.

"You made a mistake…Dosu." Shosuke pressed harder onto his opponent. "You forgot that my Genkan will freeze anything other than the blade of another zanpaku-to." Dosu's eyes were squinted in pain. "You should have—"

Dosu's eyes changed from pain to pride. He pulled closer to Shosuke…who couldn't figure out why he couldn't pull away. "I remembered fully what you're capable of, Captain. _Terror of Shadow!"_ Suddenly Dosu's blade became shrouded in dark reiatsu. An entity began to flow out of it.

The ice on Dosu's hands shattered as he kicked Shosuke away. The entity kept flowing out of Dosu's blade and formed into a shadowy figure. It looked exactly like Shosuke.


	2. Rage

**Chapter 2: Rage**

Sasuke walked into the square, as he did every morning. Walking over to Sakura's booth, as he did every morning. But today was different. Today was the day he would ask her to marry him.

"Hey Sakura!"

"Hey Sasuke!" Sakura beamed as the man she loved walked toward her. When they met, they hugged. Sasuke was nervous, and she could tell.

"Sakura…we need to talk." Sasuke was smiling…but was shaking just as bad.

"About what, dear? Ever since you finally got accepted into the Gotei 13 you've been nervous about everything!"

"Sakura…I want you to come live with me in the Court of Pure Souls."

"But Sasuke…I am not a shinigami. I have no reiatsu like you do. The only way I could go into the Court of Pure Souls with you is to be your wife!"

"Exactly, my love. Marry me!" Sasuke kneeled down. He revealed a small ring, and lifted her hand.

"Oh my love! Yes! Yes I'll marry you!" The ring was placed onto her finger. The two embraced and then Sasuke made the announcement to all in the public square that day.

A man walked up. Shrouded in dark garments, he walked past Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke realized he didn't know who this man was, so he stopped him by placing his hand on his shoulder. "You sir! I would like to invite you to our engagement party!"

The man shrugged Sasuke's hand off. "I ain't interested." he said gruffly.

"But sir, you must! I insist!"

"Touch me again. See if I'dn't kill you dead." The man pulled back his robe to reveal a sword. His face was hidden under a dark hood.

"Sir, only shinigami are allowed to carry zanpaku-tos around. As a newly appointed member of the 7th squad I will have to ask you to give me that sword." Sasuke turned to his new bride-to-be. "Sakura, please go home now and tell your family we are to be wed. I will meet you after I deal with this."

"Yes, my love."

Sasuke turned to face the man. "Sir, would you please relinquish your zanpaku-to?"

"Screw you. This is sword's mine and ain't nobody else's. I'd prefer killin' you 'fore I handed it to you." The man drew his sword.

"Sir, I will have to ask you to stand down." Sasuke drew his sword.

The man swung at Sasuke, who easily matched the speed and blocked. "If that's as fast as you can attack then I'm afraid this battle is over, sir. I am the 9th seat officer in the 7th squad, Hatake Sasuke. Give me your zanpaku-to."

Sasuke's blade began to shine. Confused, Sasuke tried to pull back, but he couldn't. "No…" the man said as he raised his face for Sasuke to see. His eyes glowed a bright yellow. "You give me your zanpaku-to." Sasuke's sword shined brighter. "_Whisper…Sanzoku."_

Sasuke's sword stopped shining and fell to the ground. It's reiatsu was completely drained. The man raised his sword, readying for attack. Sasuke couldn't move, all he could do was stammer out the words "Who…are…you?"

"Ex-lieutenant of the 3rd squad of the Gotei 13, Kyuzo Ankashi." He swung down.

OOOOOOOOOOO

The shadowy figure raised it's blade to block, easily matching Shosuke's speed. It pushed hard against Shosuke, knocking him back again. The figure raised it's sword and swung down, sending a layer of ice towards Shosuke. _It has Genkan's powers…_. Shosuke raised up his blade, creating a wall of ice to defend. Both attack and wall shattered and fell to the ground.

Dosu laughed. "You might have noticed by now how I've improved my connection with Kokuei. I can steal your shadow and make it fight for me. It has all your strengths and all your powers, 8th squad Captain."

Shosuke knelt down. He stabbed his sword into the ground violently. "_Way of Frost no. 57, Frozen Eruption!"_ The ground exploded, and huge icicles shot out of the ground all around the shadow Shosuke. The icicles grew into the sky quickly, covering the courtyard. Dosu backed up; he didn't want to be near the icicles, because he knew what would happen next.

Suddenly a figure jumped out of the middle of the icicles, Shosuke looked up. He had missed his initial mark. Raising his hands, Shosuke started the second attack. "_Way of Frost no. 58, Ice Implosion!"_ The icicles burst. The shadow Shosuke looked around him as huge chunks of ice began to fly at him. They crashed into each other, causing a massive eruption of ice and ground.

"Well done, Captain." said Dosu. "You destroyed your own shadow. Way to go."

Breathing heavily after the huge exertion of reiatsu, Shosuke stood up and drew his sword from the ground. He looked down, and seeing his own shadow beneath his feet he felt better. Raising his sword to chest level, he pointed it at Dosu. "Dosu, you leave me no choice." Shosuke's reiatsu began to rise. "Ban-kai."

OOOOOOOOOOO

Ankashi walked slowly. His sword gleaming with blood, he looked around at the carnage. He was just protecting himself, after all. The whole family had attacked him, and without reason. He was justified. He had no guilt on his head. He stopped and looked down at the face of his friend…his dear friend. Kanoshi was dead now. Slain by Ankashi's sword…because his friend had betrayed him. He looked down at the face and his eyes widened; the mouth of a dead man began to move.

"Don't lie to yourself, Ankashi!"

Ankashi screamed and stabbed his sword into the lifeless body again and again. All around him, though, more voices started chiming in. "Don't lie to yourself…Don't lie…" Ankashi began to slice all of the bodies, but the voices would not stop. He turned to run out the door and ran straight into his mother, who he had just killed. She reached out for him and Ankashi screamed.

The sun began to rise higher and met Ankashi's eyes. He woke up, gasping from his dream. His sword was gripped tightly between his hands as he leaned up against a tree about three miles outside of town. The sun was very bright, so he raised his hood over his face again and stood up, ready to travel once more. When had he dozed off?

_I must've collapsed against this tree…_. He placed his sword on his belt and walked away, north towards the Court of Pure Souls. The mere site of the Shrine of Penitence, the only building visible from nearly all of Soul Society, made Ankashi shiver as he remembered once serving time in there.

_Those ruthless bastards…_he thought. _I'm stronger now…and with my strength I will right the wrongs and crush the Gotei 13 myself._

Ankashi's sword began to glow. It's reiatsu was strong.

"Right, Sanzoku?"

"_As you wish, Ankashi."_

Ankashi looked up at the Shrine. _Penitence…that's exactly what I'll make them feel._

The trees around him swayed in the wind. Stronger winds rushed by, and Ankashi could feel a strong reiatsu in them. He began to walk towards it.

OOOOOOOOOOO

The glow of reiatsu finally began to die down and the great force of wind began to settle. Dosu uncovered his face and looked upon the dust and smoke still billowing off of the ground. A massive chill shot through the entire courtyard. It was so cold he could feel his muscles tightening. He gasped as he realized the sheer power that now stood before him.

Koji and Miko were blown back, unable to stand for the great reiatsu. They too were chilled to the bone. Koji drew his sword.

"_Sear, Kashou!_" He could barely move but felt much better once heat began to emit from the blade. He and Miko moved back against the walls of the courtyard, fearful of what may come out of the dust in front of them.

The dust finally began to settle. A figure could be seen, kneeling. His whole upper body was covered by gleaming armor, made of solid ice. He rose, and with his rising came four huge wings of ice erupting from the back of the armor. Two large wings rose high above his shoulders, and two smaller once behind his back. He raised his sword, which had doubled in size. It was nearly 7 feet in length and covered in frost, with jagged serrations along the blade.

"_TENBATSU GENKAN!"_

Dosu was speechless. He tried to back up, but couldn't because his muscles were contracting from the cold. He had to raise his reiatsu to it's extent to keep from freezing to death. He hadn't prepared for this.

Shosuke gripped his huge sword tightly. In a flash he made his attack, and even though Dosu was expecting it, he was still caught off guard. As Shosuke swung his blade the very air around it froze, leaving a suspended trail of ice in the air. Dosu jumped back with barely enough time to see the outside of his robes freeze solid against his chest. Shosuke looked hard at Dosu, and raised his hand, forcing the suspended ice to fly towards Dosu. Dosu raised his scythe to defend but it wasn't fast enough. Huge portions of ice stabbed into Dosu's body, sending him backwards and pinning him to the wall. Dosu screamed in agony as the ice began to cover his body.

Shosuke stood calmly. His reiatsu was billowing through the courtyard, freezing the grass and shrubberies around them. "I'll give you one last chance, Dosu. Stop now and I'll spare your life. Otherwise, I'll kill you."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" cackled Dosu. With his one free arm he raised Kokuei above his head. "BAN-KAI! KOKUEI SOUZOUNUSHI!"

A flash of light exploded from where Dosu was. The light was quickly dulled by the huge shadows that filled the courtyard. Dosu himself became shrouded in dark reiatsu, visibly darkening the area around him. Soon he could not be seen. A long, dark trail began to snake it's way towards Shosuke.

Shosuke's eyes widened as he saw that Dosu was no longer pinned to the wall. The long dark trail disappeared into the shadows consuming the courtyard.

"_An unexpected turn, 8th squad captain_." Dosu's voice could be heard from all directions. "_For now I'll retreat using my ban-kai._" The dark shadows began to recede to the north. Shosuke swept his sword up, causing another layer of ice to condense in the air. The ice shot forward, crushing into the wall where Dosu had been.

"DOSU! YOU BASTARD!" he shouted.

"_Now, now, captain…you need to understand. My fight isn't with you. I have bigger fish to fry, so to say._" The shadows continued to recede until almost none was left as the bright morning sky flooded Shosuke's senses. "_Goodbye, Izu._."

"DOSU! COME BACK!" screamed Shosuke. He yelled angrily as he slammed his sword onto the ground in front of him. "YOU BASTARD!"

Koji and Miko stood to the side, watching Captain Shosuke as he began to cry. His ban-kai disappeared in a flash of light. He stood up, and walked over to Ayame's dead body.

"He loved her, didn't he?" said Koji.

Tears came to Miko's eyes. "I don't know, but I know she loved him."

Shosuke picked up Ayame, and wept as he held her in his arms. He cursed himself for not being able to save her. Not being there in time. Not knowing before hand that something was wrong.

Shosuke walked out of the courtyard, towards the 8th squad district. Koji and Miko followed closely behind.

OOOOOOOOOOO

The spiritual forces Ankashi had felt slowly faded. He recognized one of them.

"Only one man has a reiatsu that cold. The 8th squad captain, Shosuke Izu." As he walked, the walls of the Court of Pure Souls became visible. "Let's go, Sanzoku."

"As you wish."


	3. Rebellion

**Chapter 3: Rebellion**

Jinosuke ran as hard as he could. He had just been deployed. He was quite humble in his healing powers, but he knew that if he was called out to the field, it must have been extreme.

Coming around the corner, he saw shinigamis strewn all over the place. A few here, a few there, most looked to be beyond healing. Other 4th squad troops had arrived before him, and they were attending to those who could be saved. Jinosuke walked over to one of the men, who had a massive cut across his chest and was being patched up.

"Who did this?" he asked. He motioned the previous healer away, and began to work on the man himself.

"I don't know…I don't know who he was. But he was powerful. Ah.." the man yelped as Jinosuke tightly wrapped bandages around his wounds.

"He did all of this by himself? What squad are you?"

"We're 5th squad. We were sent to investigate when one of the gate keepers was killed."  
"One of the gate keepers? The Southern Gate?" Jinosuke's face showed fear. The Southern Gate was guarded by Fudoumyouou Hayashida. He was supposed to be immovable.

"Yeah…he was found dead late this morning. We got here and we found a man standing on top of Fudoumyouou."

"And then he attacked?" Jinosuke finished wrapping up the man's wounds. He began to use his healing spells.

"I…I don't remember. All I remember is feeling drained of all my reiatsu."

OOOOOOOOOOO

Shosuke knelt before the fresh grave. The majority of the 8th squad was behind him, some weeping. He placed Ayame's zanpaku-to onto the tombstone.

Miko and Koji stood beside him. Miko, still scared, held loosely onto Koji. She felt so weak compared to these men. They had fought to protect Ayame. Her sister was dead now…because she wasn't strong enough to stop her own captain…

Koji looked on to the grave. He felt responsible…because he had the chance to stop Dosu when he first found him harassing Ayame. He wasn't strong enough.

Shosuke bowed his head, and began to weep. Why hadn't he gotten there sooner? Why did he hesitate? The instant he felt Dosu and Ayame's reiatsus that close together he should have ran. He arrived too late…and now he'd never see her again. He pounded his fist into the ground. "Why couldn't I save her!" he screamed. The rest of the 8th squad backed up, sensing their captain was enraged.

"Captain Shosuke…it wasn't your fault." said Koji. "None of us knew what Captain Dosu was going to do."

Streams of tears began to flow down Miko's face. "It's my fault then."

Shosuke and Koji both looked at her. "What do you mean?" Shosuke asked.

"I knew…everything. I knew why Captain Dosu was after Ayame…and I know what he'll do next."

Shosuke stood up and walked over to Miko. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell anyone?" He was angry now. "Why Miko? Why didn't you tell anyone?"  
Miko began to cry harder and clung tightly to Koji's robes. "He threatened me! He threatened her! I didn't think he'd actually kill her…" Shosuke reached and grabbed Miko by the shoulder.

"What's he planning? What is his purpose in killing her?" He gripped her other shoulder and pulled her away from Koji. "Why did he kill her, Miko?"

"Captain Shosuke!" Koji shouted as he removed Shosuke's hands from Miko. "Calm down. Miko is already scared enough."

"He wanted Ayame…" said Miko, choking on tears. "…but he couldn't have her because of you, Captain Shosuke. He told everything to me…he even used me to get close to her." She look up into Shosuke's eyes. "I didn't know he was going to kill her."

Shosuke turned back towards the grave. "I will avenge her. I swear it."

Koji stepped forward and looked down at the grave. "_I_ swear it."

Miko stepped forward. She knelt down and placed her hand on her sister's grave. "I swear it."

OOOOOOOOOOO

Rin sat in his office in the 3rd squad building. It was now afternoon, and the events of the past night had reached the ears of everyone in the Court by now. Rin had just got done reading Captain Shosuke's report. He never liked Dosu anyway, and now all of the Court was looking for him. He had just sent out his 2nd team to investigate. Shosuke was to be court-martialed for releasing his ban-kai within the walls of the Court. Too many troubling things for Rin. He decided to take a nap. _I'll just rest my eyes…_

A knock at the door shook Rin back to reality.

"Captain!"

Rin sighed. Sutomaru, his lieutenant, had to be the most annoying person in all of Soul Society. He stayed quiet, hoping the disturbance would go away.

"Captain! Are you in your office, sir? Sir?" The knocking continued. Rin sighed.

"Okay Sutomaru, come in." he said, reluctantly.

The door slid open and a scrawny shinigami stepped into the office. He seemed frantic.

"Captain Tadokoro! I've just been informed that an unknown shinigami has infiltrated the Court!"

Rin sighed again. _Great…just what we need, another idiot to deal with. _"Where did you get this information, lieutenant?"

"Sir! My father, the captain of the 5th squad, informed me, sir! Shinigami of the 5th squad were investigating the death of the Southern Gate keeper and according to my father they were attacked by an unknown shinigami who drained their reiatsu. I think this is troubling, sir!"

"Thank you, Sutomaru. You may go now." Rin relaxed back into his chair. He didn't really want to deal with this. He'd let Captain Yukihime take care of it, after all it was his men who were attacked. The 5th squad was always getting in trouble. Rin never like them anyway.

"But sir! This means that an unidentified shinigami is somewhere here in the Court, and he is attacking innocent people! We have to do something!"

Rin's eyes began to close. He didn't really care all that much.

Sutomaru continued his rant. "Sir, I suggest we mobilize our 1st team to investigate and track down this killer. They could start on the northern side…" The words trailed off as Rin slowly slipped into a daydream. _I wonder if I'll get to see that pretty girl in the 4th squad today…she's got one heck of a—_

"Sir!" Rin snapped back to attention. "What do you think?"

Rin stared blankly at his lieutenant. "Uh…sure. Get right on that, lieutenant."

"Yes sir! I'll deploy the men at once, Captain Tadokoro!" Sutomaru saluted his captain and briskly stepped out of the office. Rin sighed. He really didn't like that boy. He closed his eyes again, hoping to finally catch a nap.

"You've got one helluva lieutenant, Rin."

The voice woke Rin up, again. "Can't a guy just get some sleep around here?" He opened his eyes. He saw a man in a dark cloak standing on the balcony adjacent to his office. He instantly recognized him.

"Hey, Cap'n. Long time no see." He pulled back the hood of his cloak.

"Ankashi."

"That's right, I'm back." Ankashi walked towards Rin's desk. Rin stood up. He didn't know whether to prepare himself for battle or not.

"What are you doing here, Ankashi? If the Court finds you they'll hang you for sure!"

"Ya see this face? Ya see a hint of 'I care' in this here face?" Ankashi drew his sword. "I figgered I'd drop in and see my old friends. That some kinda crime?"

"No, but slaughtering your own family is. You're a fugitive, Ankashi. Put your zanpaku-to down, you don't wanna fight me."

Ankashi's eyes glowed. "You're right, Cap'n. I don't wanna fight you. I'm'a kill you." He thrust his sword at Rin's chest.

Rin's eyes slowly opened. Another sword had deflected the thrust. He looked to his right. Seems Sutomaru was good for something after all.

"Captain! Who is this man and why is he attacking you?"

Rin sighed. "Sutomaru, remember that unidentified shinigami you were talking about? You can cancel the search team."

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Let the trial commence." Commander Kurosaki always was straight to business.

Four men sat in his office. Captain Shosuke, Captain Hiroshi, Captain Hisao, and Commander Kurosaki. _Some trial…_ thought Shosuke.

"Captain Shosuke, you are charged with the unauthorized release of your zanpaku-to and bankai within the walls of the Court. How do you plead?"

"Guilty, sir. But I had my reasons."

Captain Hisao chimed in. "Regardless of your reasons, Captain Shosuke, the release of shikai or bankai within the Court is strictly prohibited. We're just thankful it was during the night so that no one was injured."

"Takemine, Dosu killed many of my men and my lieutenant, then attacked me. I believe I am justified. It's all in my report, which I hope you read." Shosuke was angry. Hisao Takemine always had it out for him.

"Izu, I felt the disturbance last night." Hiroshi recalled the event. He always tried to help Shosuke, ever since they were in the academy they had been friends. "According to your report you and Gennosuke went to blows at about four in the morning. Why were you up that late? What were you doing?"

"I woke up last night around midnight. I felt a disturbance and checked outside, finding my 5th seat injured and my 7th seat scared half to death. I went to the barracks and found at least a couple dozen of my men down, either injured or dead. One of them told me that Captain Dosu was the culprit, and that he had taken Ayame and headed off in the direction of the 13th squad district. I met them in the courtyard, and by that time Dosu had already killed Ayame."

Commander Kurosaki nodded. "That's when you released your shikai. At this point you should have detained Dosu and called for support."

"Commander Kurosaki, sir! I would have loved nothing more—"

A knock at the door caused all of the men to pause. "Commander! Commander Kurosaki!"

"Enter."

The door opened and a tall scrawny man entered.

"Captain Yukihime, what business do you have?" asked the Commander.

"Commander Kurosaki, sir! There has been an infiltration in the Court. An unidentified shinigami has killed the Southern Gate Keeper and attacked many of my men upon their investigation."

The men were taken aback. Captain Hisao was the first to talk. He stood, saying "We must take action immediately."

_Just what we need…_ thought the Commander. "Very well, Shosuke. You're off the hook for now. Let us deal with the intruder. Captains, mobilize your men. We'll send search parties for both Dosu and this unidentified intruder."

Captains Shosuke, Hiroshi, Hisao and Yukihime all saluted their Commander and walked out of his office. Commander Kurosaki sat back down. "Man this is one crappy day."

OOOOOOOOOOO

"_Rise, Shibito!"_ Sutomaru's sword began to glow brightly as it increased in size. The end of the blade rounded out and became flat. With it he swung hard at Ankashi, who blocked and was pushed back due to the force. Ankashi caught his balance near the balcony.

"You lil' brat. I'm'a kill you first."

"Just try it!" Sutomaru ran full force at Ankashi. He slammed his sword down onto Ankashi, who raised his blade to block.

"Look, kid. You don't know who yer dealin' with. Let me show you." Sutomaru pushed harder down. "Yer makin' this too easy. _Whisper, Sanzoku._"

Rin just looked on. Sutomaru's sword began to glow, and when the glowing stopped it had reverted back to it's normal state. Sutomaru looked confused.

"What…what have you done?"

"I told you that ya didn't have a clue what yer up against, kid!" Ankashi swung down hard. Sutomaru raised his sword to defend, but it shattered when Ankashi's connected with it, and blood spewed out as Ankashi's sword slashed across his chest. Sutomaru fell to his knees, and Ankashi kicked him aside like a rag doll.

Rin stood, unconcerned. He never liked Sutomaru anyway. "Well, well…you haven't changed a bit. Still leeching off of others, Ankashi?"

"Why'dn't you come over here and find out, Cap'n?" Ankashi raised his sword at Rin. Rin drew his sword. In a flash Rin disappeared. Ankashi instinctively swung his sword behind him to guard his back. The two swords clashed. Large amounts of reiatsu flowed, enough to rock the foundation of the balcony the two stood on. The balcony began to collapse, and both Rin and Ankashi jumped to the ground below. They now stood in the middle of the food court.

People all around got up and gasped, not sure what to make of their Captain with his sword drawn. Rin shouted at them.

"Get out of here, run as far away as you can!" They took the hint.

"Good…" sneered Ankashi. "Now it's just you and me, Cap'n."

"You know you can't beat me, Ankashi. Just calm down and I'll let you go. Leave the Court and I won't report you." Rin tried to sound friendly.

"It ain't that easy, Cap'n. Y'see, I'm not here just to kill you. I'm here to kill _the entire Gotei 13._" Rin's eyes widened. He never knew Ankashi was this crazy.

"So you're going to systematically go through every captain until you've killed us all? You're cracked, you know that? What will that get you?" Rin kept his sword readied, Ankashi was too unstable.

"It won't get me anythin' 'cept for the satisfaction of knowin' the corrupted people here have all been destroyed." Ankashi dashed towards Rin, thrusting his sword straight at his chest again. This time Rin wasn't there, though. He flash-stepped about twenty feet behind Ankashi.

"You fool. You still think that the Gotei 13 are responsible for your family's death, don't you? Stop lying to yourself, Ankashi."

_Stop lying to yourself…_ Flashes of the horrible night ran through Ankashi's head. Why did everyone keep telling him to stop lying? It was they who lied!

"Accept responsibility for your actions!"

"SHUT UP! You don't know what happened that night! My family'd never attack me 'less they'd been brainwashed by you people!" Ankashi charged again. Swords clashed and reiatsu flowed.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Captain Hiroshi stood before his men.

"Men, there are two shinigamis somewhere in the Court. You are to find them. You are my 7th squad and I know you can do this. 1st through 3rd teams go north, 4th through 6th go south. Go!"

The group cried out in unison "Sir, yes sir!" and in a flash all of them were gone.

"_Mankyou…"_ Hiroshi's sword glowed.

"Akeno?" Hiroshi relaxed his mind. When Akeno Kirahana spoke, he knew to listen.

"_Mankyou…I sense it. It's here._" Hiroshi drew the sword from it's sheath.

With sword in hand, Hiroshi chanted, "_Echo the dim light of dusk, and vibrate by the sound of the earth, Akeno Kirahana."_ The blade glowed brightly, and curved slightly downward, becoming like a sickle. The base of the hilt grew into a large diamond and dropped, now attached by a long chain. Hiroshi raised his blade up in the air, and let the tip of the diamond touch the ground. "Show me the way, Akeno Kirahana."

The diamond began to vibrate, and lifted up off the ground towards the east.

Artimeas walked out of the 7th squad building. He saw his brother, zanpaku-to released, standing in the middle of their courtyard.

"Brother!" He ran towards Hiroshi. "Have you found the enemy's location, yet?"

"Yes, Artimeas. I'm going to find and eliminate it. You stay here, little brother."

"…Brother…Captain! You can't go alone." Artimeas drew his sword. "I can fight too!"

Hiroshi raised his voice. "No, Artimeas. You stay here and guard Suzu." He lowered his blade. The diamond retracted back into the hilt. He looked back towards his brother. "I'll be back." In an instant, Hiroshi was gone.

_You'd better come back, brother._ though Artimeas. _I still have to show you that I'm strong. Like you._

OOOOOOOOOOO

Swords clashed as Rin swung down hard onto Ankashi. He knew not to let the blades touch for long, because Ankashi would use to that release his shikai. Ankashi blocked and tried to grab a hold of Rin's blade, but to no avail. Rin drew back and planted a firm kick to Ankashi's chest, springing him back to a safe distance.

Breathing heavily, Ankashi looked up at his former captain. "Yer still the same ol' same ol', Rin."

"Yeah well, you know how it is. Paper work, Captain's meetings, capturing intruders…it's a busy life." Rin raised his sword up, eye level with Ankashi. It began to glow.

"Heh…feel like being lazy, huh Cap'n?" Ankashi smiled.

"You bet. _Roar, Shikujo._" The blade of Rin's sword began to increase in width, and bent over, becoming perpendicular to the hilt. The hilt changed shape to match the grip of a gun, and a large opening at the bottom of the base of the blade opened up. The barrel was pointed directly at Ankashi.

"Shikujo, the zanpaku-to that changes into a gunblade. I've seen this thing a million times, but never pointed at me." Ankashi readied himself.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." With a loud blast Rin fired off a shot at Ankashi, who quickly side stepped, letting the shot fly past him into a building. Rin took the opportunity to charge his opponent, swinging with the blade. Ankashi blocked and parried, thrusting his blade towards Rin's face. Rin moved to the side just as the blade sliced his cheek, and kneed Ankashi in the stomach. Ankashi took the blow hard and hit the ground, rolling to get away. Rin aimed and fired. Ankashi had no time to evade.

The blast was loud. The dust caused from the impact was thick. But as it began to clear, Rin was surprised.

Ankashi began to stand up. The energy from the blast had smashed into his blade, and stayed suspended next to it. Ankashi smiled, and his sword glowed as the shot from Rin's gunblade was absorbed into it. "How's that? You didn't expect that, did you?" he said, smiling.

"Touché." Rin charged again, swinging his blade from the side. Ankashi ducked and blocked from a low angle, causing Rin's blade to be pushed up towards his own neck. Ankashi pressed in hard, locking their swords in place.

"_Whisper, Sanzoku._" The blades began to glow brightly. Rin knew his mistake.

After the glowing stopped, Ankashi pushed Rin backwards, causing him to fall over. When Rin got back up, his blade was normal shaped again. Ankashi pointed his blade at Rin. It was now shaped like a gunblade.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Captain Hisao!" Tado Jira ran towards his captain. "Captain Hisao!"

Hisao kept walking. He didn't even acknowledge his lieutenant.

"Captain Hisao!" Jira ran and stopped in front of his Captain. "Captain Hisao, sir!"

Hisao sighed. "What is it, Lieutenant Tado?"

"Sir! Reports have confirmed that Captain Tadokoro is fighting with the unidentified shinigami."

"Good for him. I'm a little busy right now." Captain Hisao continued to walk.

"Sir? You…don't seem to care a whole lot."

"Good eye, there, Jira." Hisao smirked. "The way I see it, one of them will die. If it's the intruder, our problem is solved. If it's Tadokoro, that means I get to kill the intruder. Either way I win." He walked away and turned a corner, leaving Jira's sight.

Jira frowned. "Stuck up jerk."

Hisao's voice came from the distance. "Thanks."

OOOOOOOOOOO

A shot of energy blasted towards Rin, who easily dodged it.

"You might have stolen my blade, but you definitely have no clue how to use it."

A dozen or so craters surrounded Rin. He hadn't even broke a sweat.

Ankashi, angered, fired another blast. It missed entirely, smashing into a nearby building. The building already had about five massive holes in it, and it crumbled to the ground after one last shot hit it.

"Stop moving so I can kill ya!" Ankashi blasted another shot.

"Yeah, 'cause that's gonna happen." Rin dodged. "Enough of this. Back off before I do something the Commander will hate me for."

"You mean let yer bankai out?" Ankashi laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You fool! I've stolen yer zanpaku-to! I've sapped it clean of reiatsu! You couldn't release your bankai if you tried!" Ankashi fired off another blast.

Rin flash-stepped out of the way, landing on the wall surrounding the area.

"You're the fool, Ankashi. You may have stolen my zanpaku-to's reiatsu, and even stole it's shikai form. But my bankai has nothing to do with reiatsu."

Ankashi was confused. "What do you mean? You're full of sh—"

"Let me educate you. There are many different types of bankai. Some bankai change the form of your zanpaku-to; those bankai _are_ your weapon. Other bankai are kidoh type bankai, and merely _support_ your weapon. Still others are like mine: Summoning type bankai." Rin raised his sword. "These are the kind that bring the true form of your zanpaku-to into our realm, and have them fight with you. Regardless of how much reiatsu you've stolen from them, they can still come out and fight."

"Yer full of crap!" Ankashi fired off another blast. The wall where Rin stood crumbled to the ground.

"You really need to work on your aim." Ankashi spun around, and saw Rin about thirty feet behind him. "Now, where was I? Oh yes..._Ban-kai._"


	4. Precedence

**Chapter 4: Precedence**

"_Ban-kai._" Rin's blade began to emit blue energy. The energy flowed out of the blade, and collapsed onto the ground before him.

Ankashi's eyes grew wide. He'd never seen his captain's bankai. He'd only heard about it from some of the older members of the Gotei 13. Now it was forming in front of him…this wasn't expected.

A large head with massive jaws began to form out of the energy. It began to grow in shape, almost looking as though it was climbing out of the flow of energy pouring from Rin's blade. A limb began to come out, and soon a whole creature walked out of the energy. It was shaped like a lion, only much bigger, and it's mane looked like it was burning with blue fire. The creature stood tall and proud next to it's master.

"_Soudai Kisaki Shikujo."_ Rin stood firm beside his beast. "Attack."

The creature roared, with the voice of a thousand lions. It lunged itself at Ankashi.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Hiroshi flash-stepped across roofs and buildings. A massive wave of reiatsu came over him. He stopped cold and felt as though a wave had just crashed onto him. He heard a loud roar in the distance.

"Captain Tadokoro…you've released your bankai." Hiroshi knew he had to hurry.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Ankashi jumped back as the beast landed. The ground exploded, leaving a huge crater underneath the size and pressure of the beast. Ankashi landed a good distance back. He was now officially scared.

"You're done, Ankashi. Just give up now and leave." Rin walked over to his creature. "My Soudai Kisaki Shikujo is powerful enough to break you with just one of it's claws."

Ankashi stood up. He was scared but he knew this was what he had to do. He pointed his sword, which was still shaped like a gunblade, at Rin. "I won't give up. I can't give up." He fired off a blast towards Rin.

The blast was deflected by a massive paw. The beast looked towards Ankashi, and started walking slowly towards him. It roared loudly, and Ankashi began to step backwards.

"Just give up and I'll call it back, Ankashi. It won't hurt you if it doesn't need to."

"NEVER!" Ankashi ran forward, full force. He jumped high into the air and swung down as hard as he could onto the beast's head. The blade flew cleanly right through, splitting the head in half.

The beast stopped walking. Ankashi landed on the ground and looked up at the creature before him. It had a huge opening in it's head. Ankashi gasped as he saw the energy begin to form back into the spot he cut.

"That won't work, Ankashi. My lion is made entirely out of the blue flames that are currently about to consume you."

Flames shot out of the lions mouth, racing down towards Ankashi who raised his sword in defense. The heat smashed onto his blade, which pushed him backwards into the wall behind him. He smashed into the wall, groaning as he hit the ground. Looking up he saw the lion before him. His sword glowed and shrank, returning to it's original form.

The creature lowered itself to the ground, readying itself for the pounce. It growled low as it looked on towards its prey. The flames on its mane grew as Rin poured his reiatsu into his bankai. Rin pointed his sword at Ankashi. This would be the final attack.

"Shikujo, finish him off."

The lion pounced, clearing nearly 50 yards with one bound. It lunged at Ankashi, roaring loudly. _Don't make me do this…_ Ankashi closed his eyes.

Flashes of his family entered his mind. His mother, a beautiful woman. His father, a powerful warrior. Kanoshi, his best friend in all the world…then…death. Images of the bloody horror that was his slain family flooded his mind. The whole world seemed to slow down as his heart filled with pain.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Ankashi!" Kanoshi ran up to his friend. "Ankashi! Wait up!"

Ankashi laughed. He was running briskly through the 23rd district of Rukongai. Darting around the narrow alleys and past Ohmaki's water stand, the two ran as fast as they could towards the Court walls. Today was a special day: Today would be their inauguration into the Gotei 13.

"Come on, Kanoshi! We're gonna be late!" shouted Ankashi. Kanoshi breathed heavily as he followed after Ankashi. The two had woke up a little late that morning.

The Court walls were just ahead and the Eastern Gate was in sight. Fudoumyouou Hayashida stood guard. He was a huge man, over 13 feet tall. His body was the size of a small house, and just as wide. Perfect for a gate guardian. Ankashi and Kanoshi slowed down as they reached the gate.

"Whoa there!" shouted Hayashida in his huge booming voice. "What business do ye lit'l runts have 'n the Court?"

Ankashi reached into his pocket and retrieved a small envelope.

"We're gettin' inaugurated into the Gotei 13 today, Hayashida!" shouted Ankashi as he raised the letter up so Hayashida could see.

"Yeah!" shouted Kanoshi. "We're finally gonna get to be shinigamis!"

Hayashida took the letter from Ankashi. He studied it, and pulled it close to his eyes. Suddenly he reared back his head and shook the ground with rolling laughter.

He boomed, "Well I ne'er thought I'd see the day! Ankashi 'n Kanoshi, the two biggest idyits in the 23rd district, as shinigami fer the Court?"

"That's right! We're here for the ceremony!" Ankashi beamed with pride.

Letting out another huge earth-shaking laugh, Hayashida stepped aside and motioned Ankashi and Kanoshi through the gate.

"Well, congratulations!" laughed Hayashida. "Give mah regards to whiche'er cap'n yer placed under. Tell 'em Hayashida sent ya." He laughed some more as the two ran through the gate into the Court.

The two ran as fast as they could, following countless other young men and women. They came into a large courtyard area, filled with nearly three hundred new applicants into the Shinigami Academy.

On the other side of the courtyard, a large building stood. Huge doors stood in the front, and a large banner that read "Welcome New Students" hung above the huge doors. The crowds got excited as the huge doors began to open.

A procession of people in white and black robes walked out of the building, and formed into a line on either side of the doors. The last person to walk out was an older looking man in a white robe that had golden trim. He stood in front of the crowd and raised his hand to hush the crowd.

"Greetings to all potential shinigamis. I am 1st squad Captain and overall Commander of the entire Gotei 13, Kurosaki Sawamura. You are here because you are the elect, chosen to receive the blessing of reiatsu. Because of this selection you are here to become enforcers of good both here and in the other world. Here at the Shinigami Academy, you will be put through rigorous training to ensure that you become the best of the best. One day one of you may stand here where I stand and address new students as Commander."

Kanoshi elbowed Ankashi to grab his attention. "That'll be me for sure!"

"Only if you get there 'fore I do." Ankashi grinned.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"So I'm supposed to just…grab it?" asked Ankashi.

The instructor was getting frustrated. "No, stupid. Your zanpaku-to is a concentrated form of your reiatsu. You need to concentrate all of your reiatsu into a solid form. Because you have reiatsu, your zanpaku-to already lies within you, waiting to be released for the first time."

The whole class waited impatiently. All those before Ankashi had no problem releasing their zanpaku-tos for the first time. Especially Kanoshi. It was almost as natural as breathing.

"Come on, Ankashi. You're holding up class. Just concentrate your reiatsu, reach out and grab your zanpaku-to."

Ankashi nodded. He relaxed his mind. Reiatsu coursed through him, and he could feel it. He forced the reiatsu to concentrate it's flow into his arms, then into one arm, then just into his hand. His hand began to glow brightly.

"More, Ankashi! Put all you've got into it!" Kanoshi shouted.

"SHUT UP I'M TRYING!" snapped back Ankashi. Ankashi returned to concentrating. He relaxed his muscles, and reached deep inside himself. He knew somewhere in him was a huge pool of reiatsu and he needed to tap into it. He reached further and further down into his soul.

"There you go!" said Kanoshi.

Ankashi opened his eyes and noticed just how bright the room had gotten. With new found determination, he pushed all his reiatsu into it.

The instructor smiled. "Good, now condense it, just like we did in practice."  
Ankashi began to condense his reiatsu, and the glowing began to die down. Ankashi closed his eyes. _Gotta stay calm._

When he opened his eyes again, he was holding a brand new zanpaku-to in his hand.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Kanoshi! Watch out!" Ankashi shouted as he slashed through another hollow.

A huge hollow was swinging it's claw down at Kanoshi, who quickly turned around and raised his sword in defense. The two clashed and a huge cloud of dust flew up into the air.

"Kanoshi!" Ankashi screamed. _Did it get him?_ Ankashi ran as fast as he could towards his friend. He stopped as the dust began to settle.

"_Scream, Ayanoshi._" Kanoshi's blade held back the claw of the hollow. It began to glow brightly, and then a screeching blast of light exploded out and through the hollow. The hollow roared as it's body began to fade away, having been cleansed.

"Nice work, Kanoshi." Ankashi sheathed his sword. "That's 23 for me."

"Heh…I wasn't counting, but I'm sure that big one counted for at least 10 by itself." Kanoshi smiled.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Ankashi! Ankashi! Can you hear me?" Kanoshi yelled.

Ankashi lay on the ground, half conscious. The hollow had attacked him, and hit him hard, but then vanished before Ankashi could retaliate. He had no clue where the hollow was.

"I'm…fine." Ankashi began to stand up. He felt…strange. Like something was pulling on him. He shrugged it off. "Kanoshi…where did the hollow go?"

"I don't know. I saw it jump you, but now it's gone. It must have just attacked out of fear and ran off." Kanoshi looked worried at Ankashi. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"…Yeah. I'm fine. Let's go home."

OOOOOOOOOOO

Ankashi's mind was flooded with flashes of the faces of his family. He couldn't even remember what really happened that night. He only remembered Kanoshi pointing his sword at Ankashi. Why had they betrayed him? Why did they attack him?

Rin's bankai soared through the air. It almost seemed as though it was in slow motion, claws outstretched and jaws open wide.

_Stop lying to yourself._ The words resonated in Ankashi's mind.

"None of you understand..." Ankashi raised his sword. His eyes narrowed. "So I'll make you understand."

With that he thrust his sword into the ground. "BANKAI!"

OOOOOOOOOOO

Hiroshi stood over the rubble. Huge holes were all over the area. The medical teams had already arrived by now, but it was no good. Rin was dead. His body was completely sapped of all reiatsu and lay broken in the rubble. It was no different than when he got there. He had been too late. The intruder shinigami was long gone and had concealed his reiatsu, so no one would be able to follow him.

Jinosuke had arrived with the medical team. He was crouched over Rin's body.

"Captain Tadokoro…how could he have beaten you?" Jinosuke noted the body. It was completely unscathed. Not a single cut or even a bruise. It was like someone had just pulled the very life out of him.

"Lieutenant Jinosuke?"

"Yes?" He turned and saw Captain Hiroshi. "Oh! Yes, sir?"

"See to it that Rin's body is taken care of. I have to report to Commander Kurosaki."

"Yes sir!"

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Let this Captain's meeting commence." Commander Kurosaki pounded a gavel.

Eleven captains sat in the conference room. All of them knew why this meeting had been called. One captain was dead, another had gone missing, and the unidentified shinigami was still roaming through the Court. Not only was he unidentified, but he was apparently strong enough to kill Tadokoro Rin, one of the strongest captains.

"Captains, I've called you here to discuss militant actions against the traitor, Dosu Gennosuke, and the unidentified intruder who murdered Captain Tadokoro."

A small man stood up. It was Ogawa Takumi, the 12th squad captain. "As head of the Special Ops division, I have my top men out in the Court searching, but nothing has come up. It's hard to believe that we can't find two captain-class shinigamis in the Court. We can't sense either of their reiatsu."

Shosuke stood. "That's because Dosu is hiding in the shadows. Literally. When he fought me he released his bankai, which allowed him to assimilate himself into the surrounding shadows."

"Yes, Izu, we all read your report." Hiroshi motioned for Shosuke to sit back down. "No one seems to think that these two, Dosu and the unidentified shinigami, may in fact be working together. If this is the case, then finding one may allow us to easily find the other.

Captain Maruyame of the 4th squad spoke. "My lieutenant gave me descriptions of the deceased. All of them had their reiatsu drained from them before they were killed. Captain Tadokoro was no different. We must proceed with caution. This individual may have the ability to absorb whatever is used to attack or apprehend him."

"I hate to do this…" Commander Kurosaki motioned for everyone to sit back down. "But it seems as though there's no alternative. I am issuing a war-time order in the Court. These two men are far too dangerous. The release of shikai and bankai will now be at the discretion of the individual, but should only be used if there is no other option."

A murmuring began to flow through the room.

"Silence!" shouted the Commander. "All missions and orders are now postponed until these two men are brought to justice for their actions. I will not let two men tarnish the name of the Gotei 13, nor will I allow such insubordination amongst my own captains."

Captain Hisao laughed. "Don't you mean 'tarnish the name of Kurosaki,' Commander?"

"Keep it to yourself, Takemine." Captain Endoh of the 10th squad chimed in. "Just because you're a noble doesn't mean you have to be a jerk."

Captain Hisao smirked. "But it's so much fun!"

"Silence!" Now the Commander was mad. "Captain Hisao I've had about enough of you. You too, Captain Endoh. Keep the petty quarrels to yourselves. You're all dismissed."

Captain Endoh shot a look at Hisao. _Man…I hate that guy._

OOOOOOOOOOO

High above the Court, Dosu stood on top of the Shrine of Penitence. He looked out over the entire Court. He knew they were looking for him. "Captain Daikon…am I doing this right? I'm a criminal according to them. But I was only doing what will benefit all of Soul Society. They're hope is in their nobility…my hope is in my pride. Why can't they understand that? Stupid Ayame…she didn't understand where I am going. The path I'm on now is the one that you taught me to follow. Captain Daikon…why did you have to die?"

Dosu closed his eyes and remembered his dear friend and mentor. It had been 10 years since his mentor's death. _No, not death. Murder._

The air chilled Dosu. Night was approaching. It would be much easier for him to move around soon. A large cloud passed over, blocking out the sun. With the oncoming shadow, Dosu vanished.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Ankashi stood in the middle of the slaughter. His family's bodies covered with fresh blood. In the darkness he heard a deep, rolling laughter. It sounded evil.

"_Well done, Ankashi_."

"Sanzoku?"

"Ankashi. Stop lying to yourself." said a voice.

Ankashi spun around. It was Rin. "Captain Tadokoro…Rin?"

"Ankashi, I understand now. I forgive you. But you must forgive yourself."

"Forgive?"

Rin's face contorted. Slowly a mass of white began to cover it, forming the mask of a hollow. It shouted in a demonic voice, "FORGIVENESS IS FOR THE WEAK!" The hollow leaped forward.

Ankashi snapped awake. He was on the roof of one of the squad buildings. Suddenly, he couldn't breath. Looking up he saw why.

"You're the one their looking for, aren't you?" Dosu smiled. He had a shadow wrapped around Ankashi's throat.

Ankashi choked out some sounds. Dosu loosed his grip and stepped back. Ankashi gasped for breath.

"Huh…huh…You're…Lieutenant Dosu…" Ankashi gasped out.

"Lieutenant? Wow you're really out of the loop there buddy." Dosu pointed to his robes. "These aren't lieutenant clothing." He smiled. "Captain of the 13th squad, Dosu Gennosuke. And if I'm not mistaken, you're Kyuzo Ankashi, former lieutenant of the 3rd squad."

"Yeah…that's right." Ankashi had somewhat regained his composure. He stood up and placed his hand on his sword. "Now, what can I do fer ya? Or are ya here cuz you wanna turn me in?"

"Turn you in? Oh no no no! Quite the contrary. I'm here to…enlist your services. I heard you killed Captain Tadokoro. Quite impressive. You see…I too am on a path destined towards violence, unfortunately. You and I have similar goals."

"Are you on crack or somethin'? You and I are nothing alike. You're just another shinigami that's in my way." Ankashi drew his sword.

"Come now, you really don't want to kill me, do you? What have I done to you?"

"You're a shinigami of the Gotei 13. You deserve to die just for being associated with the evil people here."

"You're still upset because you killed your entire family, aren't you?"

Ankashi's eyes widened. "How…"

"I remember reading the report. They came in and found you, holding your sword, which was covered in the blood of your own family. We never really figured out why you did that, though."

"It was because you people had them betray me!" Ankashi dashed towards Dosu and swung. Dosu quickly sidestepped and moved out of the way.

"_Devour, Kokuei."_ Ankashi stopped moving. He couldn't move.

"Wh…what…"

"Why does everyone ask that stupid question? Obviously I've paralyzed you. That's my Kokuei's ability. It steals your shadow, and without a shadow you have a much harder time moving." Dosu moved in front of Ankashi and raised his scythe to Ankashi's throat. "Join me in the destruction of the noble families."

"Go…to…hell." Ankashi shook violently, trying to break the paralysis. now. Surely you understand why they must die? They think they have the right to control everyone in Soul Society just because they're born into _noble _families. This simple isn't true. My mentor taught me that the only way to rule is by force and power. I also learned that from my family. Though they weren't noble, they were very influential because they had _power_. Power is the only way to get people to see things your way, am I right?"

"What…do you want…with me?"

"Simple that you'll lend me your power. You believe that the Gotei 13 made your family betray you? Fine. Exact your revenge on them and show your power! Work with me and together no one in all of Soul Society can stop us!"

Ankashi screamed as the paralysis broke. He collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily. "Gimme back my shadow, bastard."

"Hehe…very well. _Terror of Shadow._" A large shadow began to pour out of the blade of Dosu's scythe. It formed into a figured that looked stunningly a lot like Ankashi. The figure launched itself at Ankashi, sword out stretched. Ankashi raised his blade to guard and the two swords clashed.

"_Whisper, Sanzoku._" Ankashi's blade glowed. The shadow figure began to dissolve and melt into the ground. It reformed on the ground in the shape of Ankashi. "Thanks fer my shadow. I'm'a head out now." Ankashi sheathed his sword and turned around, then stepped away and flash-stepped. He was gone.

"Hmm…Kyuzo Ankashi." Dosu smiled. "You may yet serve a purpose." He laughed to himself as he sunk into the shadows. "We'll meet again, Kyuzo Ankashi."


	5. Incognizance

**Chapter 5: Incognizance**

The sun was setting quickly. The sky was blazing orange as the darkness flowed into the emptiness left behind. An uneasiness had settled upon the Court. No one knew when the next attack would come, or who would be targeted. With the authorized use of zanpaku-to shikai and bankai had many worried about the severity of the issue.

Captain Ogawa Takumi sat in his office. He, too, was worried. He knew that the Commander would never issue such a reckless order if he wasn't truly concerned about the strength of the enemies. Captain Dosu was on the loose, Captain Tadokoro was now deceased...and all within a little over one day.

Looking over the reports, Captain Ogawa pondered. He was not only the captain of the 12th squad, but he was also the leader of the Covert Ops regime. He was an expert at finding people…why couldn't he find this intruder or Captain Dosu? He'd sent his recon teams out into the Court to see if they could sense an intruder or find them attacking their next mark.

_Why was Captain Tadokoro Rin targeted first…_ Ogawa couldn't shake the thought that there had to be a reason behind it. No one just waltzes into the Court of Pure Souls, where the most powerful shinigami ever are, and starts swinging swords. _He must have a plan of action…_

A knock on the door brought Ogawa's mind back into his office.

"Enter." The door opened and a lovely young female shinigami walked into his office. "Lieutenant Susumu, what do you have to report?"

"Captain Ogawa, sir, I just got done interviewing the lieutenant of the fourth squad, Miranashi Jinosuke." Susumu stepped into the office and stood at attention in front of her captain's desk.

Motioning for her to relax and sit, Ogawa asked "What were your findings?"

Susumu was still rigid. "The way he described the fallen shinigami who were attacked at the Southern Gate…some of them weren't cut. After actually examining all of the casualties, anyone who was cut was still alive. The dead had no cuts or even bruises; they were just completely sapped of all their reiatsu…and died."

"Their reiatsu…sapped?" Ogawa's eyes lit up. He found his answer.

"Sir? What are you thinking?" Susumu hadn't seen her captain's eyes light up like that for a while. He stood from his desk and walked over to a bookshelf. Picking up a small book, he opened it at a bookmark.

"It's an older method, but according to the data you just reported it might just work. This might be the only way to catch the intruder."

"Sir? What might work?"

Ogawa smiled. "Reiraku."

OOOOOOOOOOO

Outside Captain Maruyame's office over a dozen shinigami rested in beds. They had all been injured in the past two days, either by Dosu or the intruder. Some had bandages wrapped around their torsos, some around the head. Other still had casts and splints on their severed or broken limbs. But they all were alive.

Captain Maruyame stepped out of her office to tend to the patients. She had been working so hard lately she hadn't had a chance to clean herself up. Nonetheless she was still quite beautiful, her long hair tied into a tight bun. She checked the patients systematically, making sure their bleeding had stopped and injuries were healing correctly. One of them seemed to be feeling particularly well.

"Captain Maruyame, ma'am!" Yukihime Sutomaru sat upright in his bed. His big eyes open wide, he saluted Maruyame. "There's no need to check on me! My wounds have healed well thanks to your superior healing ability. I'm ready to go back onto the field and serve again!"

She smiled. "Yukihime Sutomaru, just like your father. But, no. You're still under my care and I haven't deemed you ready to go back into the field. The intruder severed a few main arteries in your torso and you need to rest."

The brightness in Sutomaru's face began to fade. "The intruder…who killed my captain."

Maruyame looked concerned. "Be thankful that you weren't killed, Lieutenant Yukihime. Your captain would want that."

Sutomaru immediately perked back up and slammed his fists together. "I will avenge my captain's death! He was not only my captain but a dear friend and mentor!"

A sudden shout shot through the room. "Sutomaru!" Captain Yukihime Saku stood in the doorway of the clinic.

"Father!"

"Captain Yukihime. Welcome." Maruyame motioned for him to come over.

In a flash Yukihime was next to his injured son. "My son! Don't say such depressing things about your late captain! He was a dear friend of mine as well! If any man could have mentored my son even half as well as myself, it would have been Captain Tadokoro Rin!" Yukihime grabbed his son and hugged him. Sutomaru winced in pain as he hugged back.

"Father! I'm glad you could come to see me so soon."

Yukihime slapped his son. "Don't speak, my dear son! Conserve your energy and concentrate on healing!" He turned to Maruyame. "Thank you very much for working on my dearest son. We in the 5th squad thank you and are currently working on finding the culprits who put these shinigami into your clinic."

"Father! The intruder who attacked Captain R—" Sutomaru was cut off by a backhand.

"Peace, my son! Captains are discussing!"

"Captain Yukihime!" shouted Maruyame, half serious, half laughing. "Your son is injured. Please stop hitting him."

OOOOOOOOOOO

Shosuke sat in his office. Koji and Miko sat across from him, Miko almost in tears and Koji staring a hole through the wall. Not one of them had spoken for nearly an hour. They all knew why they were there, but the recent events shook them all to the point of exhaustion.

They had gathered there to discuss Dosu's plans. After Ayame's funeral, Koji looked after Miko while Shosuke attended the captain's meeting. Now they were back in Shosuke's office. The silence was broken by an attendant stepping into the open door. He knelt down to deliver his message.

"Excuse me, Captain Shosuke?"

Shosuke looked up at the attendant, "Yes?"

"Commander Kurosaki has sent a message for you. He wishes to meet with you in the morning at 8 AM sharp. He expects a full report of your findings by then."

"Tell the Commander I'll be there." _Great, just what I need, more paperwork._

With that the attendant left and the same silence from before once again descended upon the room. They all knew why they were there, but none of them wanted to talk about it. It hadn't even been twenty-four hours since Ayame was murdered.

Koji broke the silence. "Captain…"

Shosuke cut him off. "Miko. Tell me everything you know."

Miko, wiping preemptively at her red eyes, raised her head. "Captain Dosu wants to completely overthrow the Gotei 13."

"How does he plan to do that? And what does that have to do with Ayame?"

Miko lowered her head a little. "He plans to take the same actions Captain Daikon took."

Koji joined in. "Captain Daikon Kuroihana? He was the one who tried to start a mutiny against the aristocracy."

"Yes," said Shosuke, "he also tried to poison the Commander. He believed that Soul Society was being run by pompous noblemen who had no concern for the common person. The four noble families, Hiroshi, Hisao, Yukihime, and Kurosaki, were his only targets."

"And that's exactly what the captain plans to do. His aim is higher than Daikon's, though. He wants to become a supreme ruler over all of Soul Society. He didn't want to rule alone though…and that's why…" Miko began to tear up. "That's why he went after Ayame. He wanted her so badly…" whimpers and tears began to flow out of Miko.

Koji placed his hand on her back. She sobbed for a bit, then somewhat regained her composure.

Shosuke needed to know more. "Did he tell you who he would strike first? And could Captain Tadokoro's death be tied in?"

Miko tried her hardest to pull herself together. "He spoke of going after the Yukihime family first. He never spoke ill of Captain Tadokoro, I don't think he would have attacked him."

"Wait…" Koji added, "Yukihime Sutomaru is Tadokoro's lieutenant, right? Could Dosu had attacked him, and ended up fighting Tadokoro afterwards?

"I thought the same thing," said Shosuke, "But no. Yukihime Sutomaru is still alive, and Tadokoro is not. Dosu would have killed Sutomaru. Sutomaru also reported that the assailant was in fact not Dosu. Perhaps they're linked somehow?" He turned his gaze to Miko. "Did Dosu ever say anything about having an accomplice?"

Miko looked up. "He hinted at having an accomplice, but never fully said it."

Shosuke was now concerned. "Hinted? What do you mean?"

"Well…he would just say things…he seemed to have a lot of information about the noble families. He even once said his 'sources' found out some of that information."

Shosuke pondered on this. "No. The one who attacked Captain Tadokoro was not affiliated with Dosu. The intruder's reiatsu doesn't match any of those within the noble bloodlines. In fact, it doesn't match any records. We'll have to consider the intruder a separate threat."

"So what are we to do now?" asked Koji.

"Miko said that Dosu's first target will be the Yukihime family. We'll send notice to them telling them our information. Dosu has not been seen nor sensed for a whole day, so we need to be prepared incase he plans on attacking at night. Miko, you can stay here if you'd like."

"Thank you, Captain Shosuke." Miko wiped her eyes again. They were getting red and puffy.

"What should I do, Captain?" Koji asked. "I don't want to just leave Miko here by herself."

"Take her back to your place, and keep a close eye on her. Contact me if you need to. Right now, I have a report to write." Shosuke reached into his shirt, pulling something out of the inner pocket. He placed some money onto the desk. "You two go buy yourself something to eat. Neither of you have eaten all day."

Koji picked up the money. "Thank you, Captain Shosuke." Koji saluted and motioned for Miko to join him. She did her best to keep her composure, but started to lose it again as they walked out of Shosuke's office.

Shosuke pulled paper out of his desk and prepared his pen. _I really hate paperwork._

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Reiraku, sir?" asked Susumu. She had never heard the word before.

"It's an older method of finding or identifying shinigami and hollows' reiatsu by pure condensed presence. By condensing the reiatsu in the air around you into visible threads, you simply find the one that matches your target and follow it to them. They used it long before the recorded reiatsu scans we use now to track our men and enemies." Ogawa flipped through the pages of the book he was holding. "The method is rarely used anymore, but it's been documented hundreds of times and will be just as reliable now as it was in the Hybrid War."

"But, sir, I don't understand how this will help us find the intruder. He masks his reiatsu so well that none of the scanners have been able to find a single trace."

"It's because they've been looking for the wrong reiatsu. They've been looking for an unidentified intruder who has masked his reiatsu." Ogawa closed the book. "If what you said about the deceased shinigami from the attack earlier is true, that they were all completely drained of their reiatsu, then simple logic says that the reiatsu of the deceased had to have gone somewhere."

Susumu began to understand. "And that somewhere is inside the intruder?"

"Precisely. We've been looking for him, but if we can isolate a single thread of reiatsu that belonged to someone with a strong scent—"

"Like Captain Tadokoro!" Susumu stood up. "Captain, you're saying we're going to put out a search for Captain Tadokoro's reiatsu?"

"Yes, lieutenant. That's precisely my plan."

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Captain Hisao!" Jira stood in the doorway of the 6th squad lobby. Captain Hisao Takemine was leaning over a counter, speaking to a secretary.

"So, I'm thinking you, me, some sake and candle lights…what do you think?" Hisao smiled at the young female. _Man, this secretary can write my schedule any day of the week…_

"Oh…Captain Hisao…I…don't know what to say…" The girl blushed. She was quite beautiful, and she knew it, but she never expected the captain himself to take notice.

"Captain Hisao, sir!" Jira walked over towards the counter.

"What is it, Jira?" Hisao turned and looked hard at his lieutenant. "I'm kinda busy, as you can see. What could possibly be so important?" He looked back at the secretary, letting his eyes drop towards her cleavage. She blushed again and smiled.

"Sir! This is no time to be flirting. We have important matters to discuss." Jira was getting impatient. They still had to go over many reports given by various captains and prepare for the next day's search assignments.

Hisao turned his head back towards Jira. "Lieutenant…you sure know how to kill a mood, you know that?" He got up off the counter top and shot a glance at the secretary again. He gave her the _I'll see you later_ look. With that he motioned for Jira to follow him into his office. "Jira, you better have something damn good to discuss for it to take me away from a potential date."

Jira sighed. They entered into Hisao's office and Hisao calmly sat down into his desk. Jira remained standing. "Sir, we need to go over some new reports filed by some of the captains. We're behind on all of the events and findings because you—"

"Because I what, Jira? Because I don't seem to care?" Hisao's voice was smooth and calm, but Jira knew his captain was getting agitated.

Jira swallowed hard. "Because you haven't been taking this seriously, that's correct."

"That's correct, _sir_. You forget yourself, Lieutenant Tado." There was a tone of annoyance in his voice now.

Jira was now nervous. His captain was staring right at him. How could he have forgotten to address his superior as "sir?" "I apologize, sir. I'll be sure to take more care with my words."

"Jira…you know you're problem? You're too tense. Do you really think I don't understand the severity of the current situation?" Hisao's voice began to flow with a mixture of anger and sarcasm. "Please, Jira, tell me what I could be doing better. Obviously you're much wiser than I."

Jira was sweating now. He had pissed his captain off. He tried to get a grip on himself in order to find the right words. "Sir…I am just concerned for the well-being of our men and the men of the other squads…as well as everyone in the Court itself."

"Jira, go play lieutenant somewhere else. I know what I'm doing. It's insulting that you, a mere lieutenant, would try to advise a captain. Not just a captain, but an older, wiser, stronger captain who is getting very annoyed." Hisao placed his hands on the table and lifted himself up. His gaze now was directly into Jira's eyes. "If you ever address me again like you have right now, you'll be sweeping the entire 6th squad district for the rest of your career. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes, sir."

Hisao leaned back into his chair. "Get out of my office, my allergy to insolence is acting up again. Come back when you have something I might actually care to hear."

Jira saluted his captain and left.

Hisao relaxed into his chair. He loved being in charge. It made him feel powerful.

The sun was completely gone under the horizon. It was growing dimmer and dimmer as the light of dusk was slowly fading. The lights in the office began to dim as well. Hisao took notice and sat up. A large shadow began to consume the light in the room.

He pressed the intercom button. "Shiko?"

"Yes, captain?"

"Hold all visitors and messages. My seven o'clock is here."

OOOOOOOOOOO

Ogawa and Susumu stood on top of the 12th squad building. Ogawa was preparing himself.

"Susumu, do you have the recorded scan of Captain Tadokoro's reiatsu?"

"Yes, Captain." She pulled a small vile out of her sleeve. "You need this in order to match the scents, right?"

"Exactly. Now, step back. I have to concentrate." Ogawa closed his eyes. He remembered what the book said. In order to fully see and grasp the reiraku threads, he had to envision them first. He let his mind relax and began to sense all the surrounding reiatsu. Some down on the streets, too weak. Some inside the building, too weak. He began to feel the pressure around him change. He opened his eyes. "Perfect."

Surrounding Ogawa and Susumu now were hundreds of red threads. Susumu, too, could see them.

"Amazing! Captain, how did you do this?" Susumu reached out and touched one of the threads. It felt like an overwhelming pressure of reiatsu was leaking from it.

"Now, hand me Captain Tadokoro's recorded scan." Susumu handed the small vile to her captain. He pressed the small button on top, and instantly red smoke began to emit from the top. The red smoke seeped away in a clump and moved towards one of the red threads around them. When it attached itself to a thread about six feet away, Ogawa knew his planned had succeeded. He moved over and grabbed the thread. "It's weak, but this is Captain Tadokoro's reiatsu. Let's follow it."

In a flash the two moved from one rooftop to the next. They had the scent, and now they were moving for the hunt.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Ankashi stood on the roof of the old 3rd squad warehouse. He really did miss the old days. He had to move earlier because someone spotted him, but luckily they were too slow and he lost them in no time. He hoped they didn't get a good look at his face, because they could have recognized him. He needed to remain unknown for the time being.

Ankashi looked down as his sword began to glow.

"What is it, Sanzoku? Do you sense something?"

"_Someone's coming. Someone strong._"

"Well, they ain't after me. My reiatsu's been sealed completely."

"_Don't be too sure that you're still untraceable…_"

Ankashi didn't worry too much. He had perfected masking his reiatsu long before he came here. Otherwise he wouldn't have lasted two minutes inside of the Court of Pure Souls. He laid down against the wall that surrounded the roof. He figured now would be a good time to try to sleep for the night.

As he shut his eyes and slowly entered sleep, he thought through his plan once again. His objective was quite a big one. Perhaps too big. _Maybe destroying the entire Gotei 13 is a little much. I'm sure not _ everyone _ was involved in my family's betrayal._

Rin's words came back to him again as he drifted to sleep. It was the same words his family said to him in all of his dreams…"Stop lying to yourself."

He mumbled in his sleep, "Heh…the only ones lying were those who I thought were my friends and comrades."

His eyes opened and he was in a small room. There was a small table in the middle of the room, slightly decorated with flowers and such. Slowly, plates of food began to appear on top of the table as if some ghostly dinner was being served. First a few bowls of rice, then a main platter looking to be chicken or something like it. Voices came next.

"Congratulations, Ankashi. You too, Kanoshi."

"We're all so proud of you, you're finally going to be in the Gotei 13!"

Ankashi recognized the voices…they were his family. Slowly, people began to appear in the room. One by one they almost seemed to fade into existence as they're conversation continued. His mother, his sister, some friends of the family.

"Ankashi! You look so tired." His mother looked at him and smiled. She was such a beautiful woman, and Ankashi's heart ached because he knew he missed her. "After such a long day, what with the training they put you through at the academy. Sit, sit!"

Ankashi noticed that more people had appeared in the room, filling the spots around the table, all but one. It was his seat. He moved forward to take a seat, but someone quickly moved in front of him and took it before he could. Annoyed, he reached out and placed his hand on the person's shoulder. To his surprise, his hand passed right through.

"Mom, you didn't have to fix such a wonderful dinner!" Ankashi recognized this voice…it was his own. He looked down and saw himself sitting at the table. He was so young…

"Yeah Mrs. Kyuzo, this really wasn't necessary." Slowly another face came into the picture on the other side of the table. It was Kanoshi.

Ankashi couldn't take this anymore. This scene played in his mind nearly every night now, and it was always the same. "Why…why do I keep remembering this day? Why won't the thoughts go AWAY!" With that Ankashi let out of scream of anger and pain. Suddenly a huge light flashed through the room, and instantly the scenery changed drastically.

Now the room was nearly empty, and cold. Slowly, the scent of blood began to fill the room, and Ankashi heard a soft crying. Looking around the room to see where it was coming from, a young man slowly entered into the scene. He was leaning over something, crying, with a sword in his hand. His tears streamed down and became clouded with the blood that covered his hands. Slowly a body appeared underneath him, and more and more bodies began to appear, strewn about the room and covered in blood.

"Why…why is everyone dead…why did everyone die?" The young man cried. He laid himself down onto the dead body before him. "Kanoshi…why? Why are you dead?" He wrapped his arms around the body of another young man.

Ankashi once again recognized the man. It was himself, older than in the first room. This was a scene from four years ago. Ankashi looked at himself, and realized he didn't remember this event. Slowly, Ankashi stepped towards his younger self.

A dark voice spoke. "_Stay away…_." The younger Ankashi looked up. His eyes had turned dark black. Slowly a collection of white particles began to form on the left side of his face, and it quickly grew until it began to resemble something horrifying: A hollow mask.

"_Stay…AWAY!_" The man stood up. He began to shake violently, and raised his sword. Placing a hand over the mask that was covering his face, he let out a blood-curdling, inhuman scream.

"_Ankashi! Wake up!"_

Ankashi's eyes snapped open as he quickly jumped up and drew his sword, raising it to block another sword that was now just inches from his face.

Captain Ogawa stared hard at his target.

"Kyuzo Ankashi? The former 3rd squad lieutenant? You're the intruder?"

Ankashi's mind wasn't fully functioning yet, he broke their hold and jumped back. He raised his sword to eye level and pointed it at his assailant, who was standing half-way in the shadows. "Who're you?"

"You don't recognize me?" Ogawa stepped towards Ankashi as the soft light of the moon shone upon his face. "Captain of the 12th squad and leader of the Covert Ops regime, Ogawa Takumi."

"C-captain Ogawa!" Ankashi remembered this man now. He didn't plan on dealing with this man until much later. He didn't know if he was truly ready at this point.

"Good, now that you recognize me, I can arrest you. Kyuzo Ankashi, you are charged with treason against the Court and the Gotei 13, and the murder of Tadokoro Rin as well as countless other men. You can either turn yourself in or I will take you in by force."

Ankashi knew he had no choice. "Screw you!"

"I figured you'd say that." Ogawa raised his sword. "_Hush, Gobutsoh._." A small hum emitted from the sword, filling Ankashi's ears. When the humming went away, Ogawa slowly began to walk forward. He swung his sword at Ankashi, who raised his in defense, but when the two blades clashed, no sound could be heard. Ogawa vanished in a flash. Ankashi quickly surveyed his surroundings, trying to follow where Ogawa went with his eyes. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his side, and he instantly turned around to find Ogawa with a small amount of blood on the edge of his blade. Ankashi looked down and saw a gash on his lower waist.

_How did he sneak up on me so easily? He didn't even make a sound…not a single…_ Ankashi's eyes lit up. Now he remembered what Gobutsoh's ability was.

"To remove sound completely from one's movements. Gobutsoh, the Forced Silence." Ogawa stepped back and placed his sword over his shoulder. "Glad to see you seem to remember my zanpaku-to's ability, Ankashi."

Ankashi knew he was in for a long fight.

OOOOOOOOOOO

The large shadow that had been forming in Hisao's office now began to take shape. It slowly crept over the walls and ceiling, finally raising up into a figure behind Hisao's chair. A long, curved shadow formed around his neck, and hardened into the black, curved blade of a scythe. The blade was at most an inch from Hisao's neck.

"Dosu."

"Hisao." Dosu completely formed out of the shadows.

Hisao remained eerily calm, and even smiled. "You're late, _partner_."


End file.
